Dreams of Ships and Sails
by queenelf101
Summary: I have a dream about a Sea Captain who thinks his wife is cheating on him with his arch rival.


Emily Foppe

Edgar Allan Poe Story

In my midnight's mind a making, I dreamt dreary dreams of sea, ships, and sails. This land by the sea that my past thoughts took me to was a land of dampness and dew.

It was a grey gloomy and damp night of cold, yet the vessel was keeping a great pace. The strong and handsome captain left from the wheel to depart because his sleepy eyes desired rest. He walked across the passageway back to his quarters absently forgetting that in addition there would be his consort. He unlocked the secure and hurriedly thought of routing to the pillow of warmth in his masculine retreat. He swiftly changed into his nightly wear and sat down in his finest chair. He noted that his spouse had not returned and smiled to himself as he thought of his plot for revenge. Too long had he been the second love in her life, locked away as some juvenile toy, it was time he drew out the nameless affair and regained back his beloved bride. "Too long has he used her against my consent, I shall have revenge on him before it shall be too late. He always had got everything I had wanted, as a baby, a child and now an adult. Merit badges, awards, and medals of Honor, always stealing from me because he is a lying and filthy scumbag of a sailor. Well not this occasion, I won her over fair and square and I was not to let him get in the way of our affection."

The captain then was awakening from his thoughts by a woman's voice outside his porthole. He drifted over to the sound of the sugary, sleepy sweet voice of recognition. He staggered back when he saw whose image was depicted through his window. There was his arch rival and his wife standing on the deck holding each other in an embrace that was more than friendly. He turned away and put his mind on his revenge which is going to happen in the heart of the black obscurity of the night.

Later in hours of darkness, the captain was ready settle the score. He got into place on the deck. He put a call into his first mate to have the desired passenger go down to the deck because a friend sought him. He hid behind the post. At five minutes till midnight the captain heard him approaching. The captain quickly loaded and cocked his pistol. He flashed back for a moment to when he first bought the pistol. It was the most beautiful item there and was known not only for its magnificent beauty but its perfect shooting. He jolted back into reality when he saw a shadow flash into his view. He knew it was time for his competitor to die. The captain silently walked up and placed the cold metal barrel against the pallid skin on his neck. He saw his opponent go rigid. "It is time you pay for all the pain you have put me through. I am tired of you stealing every thing that is mine my money my reputation but most importantly my wife." "Your wife. (He laughed coldly to himself) why would I steal your wife?" "I have recently found my new love and I am very content with her." The captain became even more angered and replied "don't you even try to lie to me. Here you go off again trying to trick me into believing you with you sugary sugary sweet words that roll off your wicked split tongue with poison dripping off of them… drip drip drip… it is time for you to take your leave, and perish under the great whitecaps of the sea where with you there my heart will be at peace. With that he shot him in the neck and quickly threw him into the sea. The captain then walked wobbly back to his quarters. When he arrived back there he noted that his wife was in his bed asleep. He changed back into his nightly wear and was about to go to sleep when he heard a ring near his ear. At first he thought it was just a part of his deep dreamy dream, but he felt his wife lean over him and answered the phone. She sounded very distraught and upset when she heard what the reason was for the callers late night need. When she hung up the phone she burst into tears. He quickly woke up out of his trance he went over to console her heartbroken body. When she finally calmed down, she told him of the inconsolable caller's late note of needing to talk to a friend. She said that she has a twin sister that she never told him about because she brought shame upon the family when she left her first husband. Anyway she called that night because her newest lover that she had been living with had not returned back to their cabin on the vessel and she was very worried about him. The wife said that although her sister was disowned by her parents they still were very close and that her sister had loved this new man very much. This man was the horrible man the captain killed a few short minutes before. The captain fell to the floor in a faint………

And that is where my evil thoughts of my dreams had left as for the bright sun was shinning into my face and I was forced to leave what happens next in my head until the next nights rest.


End file.
